Conquistadores
by Kerosen
Summary: Los españoles descubrieron un nuevo continente. Ámerica, se llamo. Y en Ámerica cinco vidas completamente diferentes se juntaran por una causa en común: La libertad. Saludos de Kerosen
1. Chapter 1

Hola, y bienvenidos sean a mi nuevo proyecto: **Conquistadores**.

Esto es mas que nada como una pequeña introduccion, asi que si no les interesa, pasen directamente a la siguiente pagina, porque aqui dire un poco de los temas del fic.

**Conquistadores** es una idea que surguio de mi retorcida mientras estaba en clase de historia, estudiando sobre las conquistas de America, y me dije:"como ubiesen sido las conquiestas Americanas si los Titanes ubieran estado alli?" Y me puse a pensar, y llegue a esta nueva idea.

En **Conquistadores**, cada uno de los Titanes se encarna en alguna civilizacion Americana, o en algun ejercito de los conquistadores españoles.

Raven tomara el personaje de una sacerdotiza azteca.

Beast Boy tomara el personaje de un druida de las tribus nomadas del norte.

Cyborg tomara el papel de un soldado de los ejercitos españoles.

Starfire tomara el papel de una princesa inca.

Robin tomara el papel de un asesino iroques.

La historia cuenta como vivieron cada uno de ellos las conquistas, siendo conquistadores o conquistados, y luego de algunos cuantos capitulos, como el destino los junto a los cinco. Basicamente de eso tratare este fic.

A, se me olvidava. Como todo fic de Teen Titans, devo incluir algunos elementos, entre los cuales habra: accion, aventura, romance, y si, quizas alguna escena de lemon.

Se me olvidaba, el malo de la historia sera Slade, un depiadado conquistador dispuesto a destruir a todos los diferentes. O sea, es un racista. Tambien habran otros enemigos, como Hernan Cortez, quien conquisto a los aztecas, y Pizarro, quien conquisto a los incas.

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido y les digo que ya pueden dar vuelta la pagina.

Saludos de Kerosen


	2. España

Bueno, ya en el capitulo anterior les explique de que trataba el fic, asi que, ahora no los molesto y les dejo comensar a leer. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_España_**

El nuevo continente. Un nuevo mundo lleno de riquezas. Por toda Europa se hablaba del tema. Desde Inglaterra hasta Roma. Desde Roma hasta Portugal. Desde Portugal hasta Alemania. Y tode el merito era de España.

Cuando llego a los Reyes Catolicos de España la noticia de que Cristobal Colón habia llegado a las Indias viajando hacia el Occidente, no lo podian creer. Y nadie pudo decir nada cuando Americo Vespucio escribio una carta a los de Médici, una de las familias mas poderosas de Europa, diciendo que las Indias Occidentales eran un nuevo mundo, dando caracteristicas de sus inmensas extenciones. En su honor, nombraron al nuevo continente America. Pero eso ahora no nos interesa demaciado a nosotros, asi que pasemos un poco mas adelante, mas precisamente con la familia Stone.

Los Stone no eran una familia tan poderosa como los Médici, pero tampoco eran pobre como otras muchas. Eran comerciantes bastante importantes, ya que los productos de los Stone se vendian en toda la peninsula Iberica. Los Stone vendian toda clase de objetos, desde decorativos, hasta armas. La fuente de su riqueza provenia de la venta de la polvora. Pero a pesar de ser poderosos, no eran muy respetados, devido a que desencian de esclavos negros del Africa.

Ellos financiaban una gran cantidad de viajes a America, lo cual les dava mas y mas riquezas. Pero el dinero no compra la felicidad. Menos la de un chico como Victor, el hijo primogenito de Silas y Elinore Stone.

Victor era un buen muchacho que siempre pensaba en el otro antes que en el mismo, y esto siempre le habia venido bien a sus padres, quienes siempre lo trataban con mucho cariño y amor. Pero algo le faltaba a Victor.

A Victor nunca le falto nada, siempre tuvo todo lo que queria. Desde jugueres hasta libros. Incluso sus padres no le negaron cuando el les pidio un arma. Fue el dia mas feliz de la vida de Victor.

Pero, desde que los Stone recibieron noticias de un nuevo continente, Vicor cayo en una profunda depresion. Sus padres no comprendian el porque. ¿Cómo lo harian? Son padres. Tratan de hacer lo mejor para los hijos, pero nunca saben comprender lo que los hijos les dicen.

Mientras mas noticias recibian los Stone sobre los viajes ha America, peor se ponia Victor. Sus padres le seguian dando mas y mas cosas, pero nada ponia feliz a Victor. Antes vivia diciendo cosas como "Buyaaa!", pero ahora apenas hablaba. El se quedaba todo el dia en su habitacion, comiendo muy poco, casi hasta el punto de que parecia un esqueleto. Sus padres no sabian que hacer, y decidieron que si no reaccionaba a la buena por tada la amabilidad, reaccionaria a la mala.

Un dia, sus padres lo mandaron a llamar, y Victor, despues de que su sirviente logro convencerlo, fue al salon principal. Era un lugar bastante amplio, una construccion relativamente antigua. Parecia casi un palacio de Arabia. Habia muchas telas de varios colores colgadas, y habia varios almohadones para que las personas se sentaran. Las ventanas estaban en lo mas alto del lugar, mas o menos a diez metros de altura del suelo. Realmente, era un lugar muy grande.

Victor se sento en uno de los almohadones, frente a sus padres.

- Victor, te madamos a llamar porque ultimamente te hemos visto muy... trite. Hay algo que te preocupe? -dijo su padre, Silas Stone.

- No, nada. - respondio brusamente Victor.

- No le hables asi a tu padre, Victor. El solo esta preocupado por ti. - dijo su madre, Elinore.

- No me importa. - contesto con bastante sequedad Victor.

Silas miro a su hijo con la tipica mirada de los padres de "no me hagas enojar", y le dijo:

- Escuchame, Victor. No queria llegar a esto, pero si no aprendes a comportarte de la buena forma, aprenderas de la mala. Te enviaremos a America, donde se trabaja duro y no hay comodas camas como la tuya - a medida que Silas hablaba, Victor comensaba a cambiar. America. Ese nombre ponia a Victor cada vez mas alegre mientras su padre hablaba - y tambien se dice que hay indos salvajes contra los que tendras que enfrentarte. Sera algo duro, pero nada mejor para que aprendas a comportarte.

- ¿America¿Me van a enviar a America? - Victor no podia contenerse, sus ojos se humedecieron a una gran velociadad, y al poco tiempo de ellos salian lagrimas de pura felicidad.

- Si. Se que sera duro, mi amor, pero cuando vuelvas, estaras como nuevo - dijo su madre, preocupada al ver las lagrimas de su hijo-. Ademas, solo iras por un año, sin contar el tiempo del viaje.

-¡ Buyaaaaaa¡ Ire a America! Tengo que prepararme.¿Que llevare? Nesesitare armas, y ropa, y... ¡ Buyaaaaa! - grito Victor, quien rapidamente se puso de pie y comenso a dar grandes saltos de felicidad.

Los padres de Victor estaban atonitos.¿Acaso ir a America era lo que tamto queria su querido hijo Victor? Entonces, mas que castigarlo le estaban dando lo que el mas queria. Y eso los ponia felices. A ellos nunca les gusto que la gente sufriera castigos, tampoco estaban a favor de la esclavitud, por lo que ellos les pagaban a todos sus sirvientes.

- Victor, si lo que tu querias todo este tiempo era ir a America¿por que no nos lo dijiste?

- Porque no ubiesen comprendido. Padre, yo que quiero mucho, y se que ustedes tambien a mi, y por eso si se los decia ustedes habrian pensado en tantas cosas que podrian pasarme alli, y no me permitirian ir. Por eso tenia miedo de decirles.

Silas miro a su hijo con una gran sonrisa. En verdad, eso habria pasado.

- Tienes razon, hijo mio. No te habriamos dejado ir. Pero ahora no tenemos mas opcion que enviarte. Tendras que preparate. Lleva ropa ligera, algunas armas, y talvez algunas herramientas.

- Si, padre, tienes razon. Mejor comienzo ahora prepararme, o no estare listo para zarpar.

Victor ya se hiva cuando se acordo:

- Ah, por cierto¿Podrias decirme cuando sale el barco a America?

- Sale dentro de dos dias, mi amor.

- Gracias madre.

Ahora si, Victor se fue. Se encontraba tan emocionado por poder ir al Nuevo Mundo, que no penso en todo lo que podria pasar si se diriguia a aqueella mistica tierra.

Dos dias. Demaciado para Victor. Si fuera por el, saldria aquella misma noche. Pero, aun asi, espero, y dos dias pasaron mas rapido de lo esperado.

Ya habia llegado el dia en el que iria al misterios continente de America. Tenia todo lo que necesitaba, incluyendo una gran cantidad de armas de fuego. Ademas de una extraña caja, bastante grande, que sus padres le rogaron que lleve, pero le advirtieron que solo lo usara en un momento de extrema necesidad, como por ejemplo, frente a un ataque de los indios.

Victor salio de su casa, luego de despedirse de su madre y su padre.

- Ya hemos encargado a los sirvientes que lleven todas tus cosas al muelle. Cuando llegues alli, encontraras tus cosas, posiblemente esten siendo cargadas ahora mismo. Y, por cierto, el barco se llama "Santa Isabella". Lo reconoceras facilmente.

- Gracias madre. Ahora, devo irme, o perdere el barco.

- Esta bien, hijo mio - comenzo a decir Silas, pero recuerda. La caja grande que te pedimos que lleves, solo la deves habrir en caso de extrema necesidad. Si la abres antes, podrias estar en graves problemas.

- Si, padre.

Luego, se despidio de su madre y de su padre y se dirigio hacia el muelle. Tardo unos diez minutos en llegar pero cuando llego, vio lo que tanto tiempo habia querido ver.

Alli estaba lleno de barcos, todos listos para zarpar hacia el nuevo mundo. Algunos llevaban colonizadores, otros llevaban animales de ganado y caballos. Y la una gran cantidad de naves llevaban soldados, quienes tambien se encontraban emocionados por ir al Nuevo Mundo.

Comenzo a recorrer el muelle, y no tardo nada en ubicar al "Santa Isabella". Era el barco mas grande y mas bello de todos, y en el parecian ir los capitanes y generales, ademas de importantes comerciantes. Se acerco al barco, pero mientras mas lo hacia, mas gente se daba vuelta a mirarlo. Lo miraban porque, a pesar de venir de una buena familia, era negro. Y negro era el color de los esclavos traidos de Africa, de los cuales el decendia. Lo miraban porque para ellos el no tenia ningun valor, todo por ser negro.

Cuando se hacerco al "Santa Isabella", algunos guardias se hacercaron a el, con lanzas en mano.

-¡Alto, esclavo¿Qué haces aqui sin tu amo? Y encima nos miras de frente. No tienes derecho, como no tienes derecho a vivir.

El guardia que hablo parecia tener obias intenciones de atacarlo, pero alguien lo detuvo. Bueno, mas bien lo detuvo el poderoso ruido del disparo de un arma de fuego. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, exepto, Victor, porque el estaba acostumbrado al fuerte ruido del fuego.

Detras de los guardias se encontraba un hombre a caballo, con el arma de fuego en la mano, y miraba a los guardias con una exprecion de odio.

- ¡Idiotas! Deveria mandar a que los cuelguen de la horca.

- Pero, señor Cortez, nosotros solo estabamos...

- Amenazando al señor Victor Stone.

Los guardias se paralizaron completamente alescuchar la palabra "Stone". Acababan de amenazan a uno de los Stone, la segunda familia mas poderosa de la peninsula Iberica.

- Se-se-señor Cortez, nosotros no sabiamos... -respondio uno de los guardias con un gran temor.

- A, entonces ustedes no sabian. Bueno, como no sabian, olvidemos todo esto y subamos a las naves.¡Si, claro¿Creen que sera tan facilmete perdonado algo tan terrible como eso¡ Al calabozo, duante todo el viaje a America!

Desde atras de Cortez salieron varios soldados con armaduras bien pulidas, que se diriguieron hacia los hombres que habian amenazado a Victor, y se los llevaron hacia dentro de uno de los barcos. Se podian escuchar los gritos suplicando piedad de los pobres hombres.

- Lamento lo ocurrido, señor Stone. Espero que sepa perdonar el vergonzoso atrevimiento de los soldados, pero es que, como usted sabra, la gran mayoria de habitantes de color son esclavos.

- Si, lo se perfectamente. Y creo que le devo dar las gracias, señor...

- Hernan Cortez.

- Señor Hernan Cortez, porque si usted no me ubiese ayudado, sus soldados me ubiesen matado.

- No hay de que, señor Stone.

- Por favor, digame Victor.

Cortez sonrio de una forma bastante forzosa, pero Victor no se dio cuenta de eso.

- Seguro, Victor. Ahora, sube al barco, donde te llevaran a tu camarote.

Un sirviente de Cortez se hacerco a Victor, y lo llevo al camarote. Cortez se quedo mirando como Victor subia a la nave, y luego se guiro a uno de sus generales y le dijo:

- Cuando lleguemos a America, incendien las naves. No quiero luego tener que volver a viajar en un barco en el que ha estado un decendiente de esclavos. (N/A: esto demuestra que Cortez tampoco tiene respeto alguno hacia la gente de color. Que infeliz.)

Mientras, con Victor, el estaba emocionado. Dentro de poco zarparian en direccion a America, una tierra llena de misterios. Una tierra en donde su vida cambiaria por siempre.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Este es el comienzo de la historia, luego se hiran agregando mas capitulos. Al principio contaran las experiencias de cada uno de ellos, y luego como se unen para enfrentarse a una amenaza en comun, ya mencionada en la intruduccion.

Saludos de Kerosen


	3. Aztecas

Hola! Ya esta el nuevo capitulo de Conquistadores. Antes de seguir, les aviso que si bien base mi historia en hechos historicos, y reales, algunos de los hechos seran modificados para el fic. Despues de todo, por eso es un fic. Es la ficcion que poseo yo, el fanatico. Bueno, sin mas que aclarar, los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

"Sangre. El Sol vive gracias a la sangre. La Tierra gira gacias a la sangre. Todo vive gracias a la Sangre. Y la sangre que los dioses necesitan es conseguida por medio de nosotros. 

Somos los aztecas. Somos un imperio poderoso. Todos los dias, sin exepcion alguna, sacrificamos humanos para la gracia de los dioses. La mayoria de las veces sacrificamos a prisineos de guerra, pero otras vees, cuando los prisioneros escasean, seleccionamos a un miembro de alguna familia de la gloriosa ciudad de Tenochtitlan. El seleccionado no nos ruega por su vida. El selccionado se pone feliz, porque se va a convertir en sangre para los dioses. Pero para mi son puras mentiras.

Quien soy yo? Alguien que hace poco llego a estas tierra. Se me conoce como Raven, una sacerdotiza acargo de realizar los mas importantes sacrificios. Por que creo que son mentiras? Porque viaje mucho. Estube una gran cantidad de mi vida con los mayas, unos astronomos que se ubican al sur de nuestro imperio. Ellos me enseñaron a ver el espacio, a leer las estrellas, a tener grandes conocimientos que nunca tendria con los aztecas. Pero no fueron los unicos con los que estube. Visite grandes y diferentes tierras, y en todas aprendia mas y mas cosas. La mas importante es que todo en lo que creemos los aztecas es mentira.

Pero no puedo hablar libremente al pueblo sobre eso. Si lo hiciera, los sumos sacerdotes me mandarian a sacrificar, aunque sea la hija de Tezcatlipoca (N/A: aqui se produce cierto lio. No existe ningun dios azteca llamado Trigon, pero al dios mencionado, Tezcatlipoca, se asemeja bastante, ya que este es un dios siniestro y oscuro, maligno. Asi que utilizare a este dios azteca como si fuera Trigon. Asi que, del mismo modo, Raven sigue teniendo sus poderes demoniacos, por lo que habra que acostrumbrarse, al menos en esta historia, a escuchar que Raven es la hija de Tezcatlipoca y no de Trigon).

Y lo peor de todo, es que..."

Raven dejo de escribir en el pergamino, y lo guardo rapidamente. Podia escuchar como alguien se acercaba a su habitacion.

Toc, toc, toc. Golpeaban la puerta. Siempre se devia golpear la puerta antes de entrar en la habitacion de Raven.

-¿Quien esta hay?- pregunto Raven, con un tono frio de voz, bastante comun en ella.

-Lamento molestarla, señorita Raven, pero el Sumo Sacerdote Taxclecotoc, desea que usted se presente en la piramide de los sacrificios.

-Pues digale a Taxclecotoc que me encuentro muy ocupada como para salir ahora a asesinar a alguien.

-Pero, señorita, es muy importante. Es la hora del sacrificio anual a su padre.

Raven se levanto y abrio la puerta. La chica tenia un muy buen cuerpo, bastante bien formado, y parecia ser de porcelana. Como prendas solo llevaba unas cuantas telas en la parte superior y un pedazo de cuero de jaguar en la inferior. En su frente llevaba una pequeña joya. Y su pelo era violeta, solo que un violeta mas oscuro al acostumbrado, y en el llevaba algunos adornos, como un poco de oro colgando de algun mechon, y algunas plumas de color azulverdoso entre sus cabellos. Tambien tenia algunas marcas de pintura en el rostro, pintura negra, y un poco de rojo en el cuello

"Todos los años era lo mismo. Algun ciudadano se ofrecia para el sacrifio a mi padre, Tezcatlipoca, y durante un año se lo trataba como si fuera el mismisimo Tezcatlipoca en la tierra. Luego de un año, el ciudadano que se ofrcio se coloca en la piedra de sacrifios para que yo, el ser viviente mas cercano al malefico dios Tezcatlipoca, le arranque el corazon, y se lo ofresca a los dioses. Y todos los años era lo lo mismo" pensaba Raven cada vez que llegaba esa fecha. Desde que recordaba ella habia realizado esos sacrificios, asi que estaba acostumbrada.

Raven salio de sus pensamientos y se consentro para lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Ella fue subiendo lentamente la gran escalinata para llegar a la parte mas alta de la piramide para los sacrificios. Los aztecas creian que el sol necesitaba sangre para tener fuerzas y seguir apareciendo todos los dias, asi que construyeron la piramide para que este lo mas cercana al sol posible. Pero los sacrificios en honor a Tezcatlipoca, su padre, eran completamente diferentes.

Se sacrificaban personas en honor a Tezcatlipoca solo por venganza del dios, quien perdio una pierna, la cual fue devorada por el mounstro de la tierra mientras el y Quetzalcóatl, su lado bueno, creaban la tierra. (N/A: en la mitologia de los aztecas, Tezcatlipoca es un dios cruel y malvado, y Quetzalcóatl es su hermano gemelo contraparte, osea que el es el bueno y amable). Tezcatlipoca solo pedia el sacrificio para tratar de remediar su dolor (N/A: originalmente era para remediar el dolor del mounstro tierra, quien lloraba de tanto sufrir, pero por motivos del fic, lo cambie para remediar el dolor de Tezcatlipoca, asi queda mas sangriento y malvado), todo por culpa de su hermano gemelo, Quetzalcóatl, quien lo obligo a ofreser su pie a la bestia de la tierra, al momento de crear el mundo en el que ellos vivian.

Cuatro sacerdotes de menor rango se encuentran sujetando al hombre por los pies y los brazos, para que no se escape. Como los gritos son una ofensa a los dioses, antes del sacrificio, drogamos a las personas que seran ofrecidas para que no griten. Raven se acerco al pobre desgraciado que seria sacrificado, sujetando con su mano deracha una daga de piedra, la cual se encontraba muy cerca de la mitad de sus pechos (N/A: si no saben como es esta imagen, piense en una mujer poniendo un cuchillo muy cerca de su corazon).

-¡Tezcatlipoca, dios de la muerte y de la noche, regocigate al tener mas sangre para apacigar tu dolor! Eso te pido como tu servidora. Y como tu hija, te pido que sigas con fuerzas para poder mantener a la tierra en el equilibrio! -todos los años, Raven repetia las mismas palabras a la hora del sacrificio.

Dicho esto, otros cuatro sacerdotes le acercaron a Raven cuatro flautas, las cuales ella rompio, representando los cuatro puntos cardinales, y luego clavo su daga de piedra en el corazón de la victima. El hombre abrio los ojos y aspiro con fuerza, solo para perder su alma con el suspiro. Cuando Raven saco su daga, en ella se encontraba incrustado su corazon, el cual todavia latia, pero poco a poco se iba deteniendo, largando litros y litros de sangre.

Luego, Raven saco el corazón de la daga y lo levanto muy alto, para que todo el pueblo azteca lo viera. Desde abajo, a mucha distancia, se podian oir con claridad las aclamaciones de la gente.

Raven se dio media vuelta y comenso a dirigirse hacia adentro de la piramide. Ella ya habia realizado su cometido, asi que algunos esclavos comensaban a limpiar los restos del sacrificio, y el cuerpo, a comerselo. Era mejor comense un cuerpo de un sacrificado a Tezcatlipoca que morirse de hambre.

Raven entro en la piramide, donde se encontraban el Sumo Sacerdote Taxclecotoc, junto con algunos sacerdotes de segunda categoria.

-¡Ah, Raven! Justo ahora andabamos comentando sobre algo que nos parecio ver durante el sacrifisio.¿Puede ser que sea un dejo de tistesa? -pregunto es Sumo Sacerdote. Era una persona muy anciana, que vestia unas ropas de un color rojo sangre, y en la cabeza llevaba como una pequeña corona con plumas de color rojo. Su voz era odiosa, demaciado, para el gusto de Raven (N/A: y el mio tambien), y era alguien realmente cansador.

-Si, tal vez. Por que como ya te lo he dicho mi veces, Taxclecotoc, mi padre no exige sacrificios anuales. A el le basta con ver como nuestros ejercitos avanzan sobre nuestros enemigos. Y en cuanto a Quetzalcóatl, el sigue estando completamente en contra de sacrificios y guerra. El desea paz, y yo apoyo eso (N/A: de acuerdo a algunas teorias antiguas, una de las imagenes de Quetzalcóatl era la de un hombre blanco y barbudo, y por la clase de mensaje que el daba, algunos religiosos reyeron que se trataba de algun apóstol cristiano, mientras que otros especulan que se trataba de Jesucristo mismo en una visita que realizo a America, pero el mensaje no fue cien por ciento aceptado, porque omitieron la parte de prohibir los sacrificios humanos, algo que Quetzalcóatl les habia prohibido).

-Raven, Raven, Raven, ya te he dicho tantas veces que aqui no me llamens Taxclecotoc, aqui llamame Brother Blood.

-Bueno, pues, sigo insistiendo en que los dioses no reclaman nuestra sangre, eh incluso dudo que sean tantos dioses, Brothe Blood. Para mi el numero es mas pequeño. Quizas incluso sea un solo dios.

-Raven, cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto. Son puras supociciones tuyas. Tanemos tantos dioses como estrellas en el cielo¿o crees que solo son luces brillantes? No, Raven, nustros dioses son demaciados como para tomar conciencia de ello, por eso tu imaginas que solo es uno, por que no deceas tomar conciencia de la realidad.¿Por que no dejas que yo te enseñe a tomar consiencia de la realidad? -mientras Brother Blood decia esto, sus ojos curiosamente comensaban a brillar de un color rojo.

Raven se dio cuenta de esto, y los ojos de ella tambien comensaron a brillar, pero de color negro, lo cual parecia repeler el poder que Brothr Blood realizaba. Es como si estubieran luchando de esa forma, pero no se sabia quien tenia la ventaja en esta pelea. Al menos, no era ventaja obia. Si se mira con atencion, uno veia que los ojos de Raven brillaban con una fuerza superior a la de Brother Blood, hasta el punto en que el pobre anciano salio disparando hacia atras, cayendo en unos almohadones.

-Brother Blood, cuantas veces te he dicho yo -dijo Raven, mientas se acercaba peligrosamente al desecho anciano, con obias intenciones de acerle daño (N/A: se nota en su voz)- que ya tengo conciencia de la realidad, y no nocesito que un viejo como tu me ayude. Y vuelve a tratar de controlarme con tus poderes mentales, y te demostrare el verdadero poder de Tezcatlipoca.

Dicho esto, Raven se fue rapidamente de aquel apestoso lugar.

Ese Brother Blood era un infeliz, siempre tratando de "enseñar" a todos, como si no quisiera que cada uno sepa la verdad por su propia cuenta. Era un infeliz como solo Tezcatlipoca podia serlo...

Ya era muy de noche, cuando Raven se dirigia a su habitacion, la cual quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Algunas personas de las pocas que quedaban despiertas se escondian cuando ella se acercaba, porque aunque fuera la hija de uno de los dioses, era la hija precimamente del dios oscuro. Aunque para Raven, su padre mas que dios era un demonio, un demonio que estaba encantado con ver como nuestros ejercitos avanzaban sobre nuestros enemigos, porque mientras mas pueblos caigan ante los aztecas, mayor sera el poder de Tezcatlipoca. La muerte, los engaños, los robos, la esclavitud, la noche, todo eso y mas dava poder a Tezcatlipoca. En cuanto a Quetzalcóatl, su poder era dado por la paz, la confianza, y el alto a los sacrificios, pero nadie parecia entenderlo. Si todo seguia asi, el imperio no tardaria en caer en la desgracia. Pero lo que Raven no sabia era que la desgracia comenzaba esa misma noche...

Mientras Raven pasaba frente al Templo principal de Quetzalcóatl en la ciudad, algo extraño sucedio. Un gran rayo cayo de entre los cielos, apesar de que no habia nubes en el firmamento, y tan rapido como cayo el rayo, asi de pronto comenzo el templo a incendiarse, aunque el templo estaba hecho con piedra masiza. De todas partes comensaron a salir esclavos con baldes de agua, o con palas, para tratar de apagar el fuego, pero ninguno de los intentos servia. Algunos monjes llegaron y utilizaron sus energias para apaciguar el fuego, pero este solo crecia y crecia. Incluso Raven trato de contener el fuego utilizando su poder, pero el fuego era incontrolable hasta para ella. Ya nada podian hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, muchas personas seguian alli reunidas, entre las cuales estaban Raven, inspeccionando los restos del templo. Todo habia sido consumido por el fuego, exepto una imagen de Quetzalcóatl, en la cual aparecia el, como si fuera un ser humano, solo que con una piel blanca y barbuda.¿Que significaba esto? Era todo muy confuso. "Tal vez fuera solo una simple coincidencia, pero que todo el Templo halla sido destruido por el fuego y no la figura de Quetzalcóatl era muy raro. Tal vez, se tratara de su regreso..." Cosas asi pasaban por la cabeza de Raven, quien no pudo seguir pensando mucho en ello.

-¡Raven!

La chica se dio vuelta y vio como unos guardias se acercaban a ella.

-¿Sucede algo, señores?

-El Emperador Moctezuma reclama su presencia, inmediatamente.

Raven vio que no tenia mas opcion, asi que respondio:

- Bueno, si el Emperador lo dice, tendre que seguirlos.

Lentamente comensaron a marchar en direccion al Palacio, el cual se encontraba al sur de la ciudad, hacia donde se pone el sol (N/A: en los mapas aztecas, el sur queda en la izquierda, y era considerado la direccion hacia el paraiso), hacia donde todos deseaban poder entrar algun dia.

A medida que avanzaban, varias personas se pusieron a ver, por que ver como una gran sacerdotiza es llevada al Palacio, rodeada de guardias como si fuera una prisionera, no es algo de todos los dias. Algunas personas parecian felises, por que no a todos les agradava Raven, es mas, solo unos diez hombres parecian estar tristes por su captura, de entre los cientos alli presentes. Pero Raven no se preocupo mucho por eso. Nunca habia tenido amigos, ni hogar, nunca habia tenido alguien que se preocupara por ella. Siempre habia estado encerrada, en su habitacion, tratando de controlar sus poderes, y en cuanto lo logro, ella ya habia cerrado demaciado su vida como para que alguien entrara en ella. Pero ahora devia preocuparse por el Emperador Moctezuma. No siempre mandaban a llamarla a ella, por lo general llamaban a Brother Blood, u otro, pero esta devia ser la segunda vez que la llamaban a ella, por eso estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa de entrar en aquel lugar frente a ella.

Cuando entraron al Palacio, los guardias condujeron a Raven hacia una habitacion, donde habia unos guardias en las puertas, y cuando la dejaron pasar, solo ella entro. Alli se encontraba el Emperador Moctezuma, uno de los mas grandes emperadores que allan existido, sentado en su trono sin patas, con una gran corona de plumas sobre su cabeza, y rodeado de hermosas jovenes que lo agasajaban, dandole comida, bebida, y tambien abanicandolo.

-Ha, Raven, llegaste. Hacercate. -le dijo Moctezuma apenas vio entrar a Raven.

No lo dijo como una orden, sino mas bien como una sugerencia, porque el Emperador siempre habia mostrado respeto a los sacerdotes, incluso a ella, aunque no fuera algo muy de su agrado.

-¿Usted me mando a llamar, mi Emperador?

-Si. Tengo entendido que tu te encontrabas en el Templo de Quetzalcóatl ayer a la noche, cuando ocurrio el incendio.¿Es cierto eso?

-Pues, si, mi señor, es cierto.

-¿Y podrias demirme como fue que ocurrio? Detalladamente, si no es una molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, mi Emperador. Cuando yo volvia de realizar el sacrifio en honora mi padre, pase frente al Templo de Quetzalcóatl, porque en esa direccion es donde se encuentra mi residencia, y de la nada, un gran rayo cayo de entre los cielos, a pesar de haber falta de nubes, y tan rapido como cayo, comenso a prenderse fuego el Templo del Tezcatlipoca Blanco (N/A: Tezcatlipoca Blanco es otra forma de llamar a Quetzalcóatl, por que el es bueno y amable, y su hermano, Tezcatlipoca, es malo y cruel, y por eso habeses se los llamaba Tezcatlipoca Banco y Negro). Rapidamente, llegaron los esclavos, y algunos monjes, a trata de detener el fuego, pero ni el agua del rio, ni los poderes mios y de los demas sacerdotes pudieron hacer algo. Lo unico que sobrevivio al incendio fue una imagen de Quetzalcóatl, cuando era un humano como nosotros, solo que blanco y con pelo en su rostro.

Moctezuma escucho atentamente el relato, si interrumpir, y cuando Raven termino, le pidio que se la volviera a contar. Luego de repetirlo por segunda vez, dejando mas claros algunos puntos, el Emperador dijo:

-Y bien, Raven.¿De que crees que se trate todo esto?

La chica se sorprendio bastante, por que el Emperador estaba confiando en ella, algo que hasta ahora no habia sido muy demosrado. Ni por el Emperador ni por el resto de los habitantes de Tenochtitlán (N/A: ciudad capital de los aztecas, ubicada en donde se encuentra actualmente Mexico D.F.).

- Bueno, no estoy muy segura pero creo que quizas se pueda tratar de...

-¿De que?

-... De el regreso de Quetzalcóatl.

Las chicas que se encontraban acompañando al Emperador se quedaron paralizadas al oir esto. Y Moctezuma... estaba en estado de shock. Tenia la boca y lo ojos muy abiertos, y miraba a Raven con cara de "No me estas jodiendo,¿verdad?", mientras que ella se quedaba alli, de pie, mirando al Emperador.

Antes de posible aviso, la puerta se habrio, y por ella entraba un guardia, sumamente apresurado, quien decia:

-¡Majestad, Majestad! Debe venir de inmediato.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?

El guardia parecia sumamente alterado, la lanza de piedra que sujetaba en su mano estaba que se caia.

-En el horizonte... grandes nuves blancas... que se hacercan hasta aqui... -era muy obio que le era muy dificil de explicar al pobre hombre lo que estaba sucediendo- Deve seguirme rapido, Majestad.

Moctemoza no protesto en lo mas minimo, y levantandose con gran agilidad, comenso a seguir al guardia, mientras que decia:

-Ustedes, chicas, quedense aqui. Tu, Raven, acompañame.

Raven siguio rapidamente al Emperador, puesto que se trataba de algo importante. El guardia los conduje a travez de muchas puertas, escaleras, y salones, hasta que llegaron a lo mas alto del Palacio, y el guardia dijo, sumamente cansado:

- Mire, mi Emperador... lo que ocurre...

Moctezuma se acerco a la azotea, junto con Raven, y vieron un gran espectaculo.

Alli, frente a sus ojos, habian unas nuves tan blancas que las del cielo tendrian verguenza por su oscuro color, que se encontraban en la orilla del Gran Mar, y parecia verse, desde alli, claro, como unas criaturas desendian de ellas.

- Bueno, supongo que si se trata de el regreso de Quetzalcóatl-dijo Moctezuma, mirando a Raven-. Pero no se como reaccionara el pueblo ante esta noticia.

- Bueno, pues mi consejo, Emperador, es que se los diga, porque es mejor decirles que quedarse aqui, pensando en lo que pasara.

Bueno, lo que pasara, que es algo que yo si se, y los personajes no, y supongo que ustedes tambien, si estudiaron historia, es que el fin del Impero Azteca se acerca, y con el, una vida mas se sumara al choque de culturas que esta a punto de ocurrir. Nubes de tormentas se ven por doquier, pero el ser humano solo ve lo que le comviene, y no la realidad. No la realidad.

* * *

Buano, que opinan? Es lo que va de la historia, por que realmente es muy complicado escribir sobre las culturas Americanas, ya que en las conquistas se perdieron mucho de los valores que ellos habian creado. Infelices conquistadores. Destruyeron una vida seguramente mas avanzada, sin enfermedades, ni codiciada, para suplantarla por un "mundo mejor". mundo mejor la casa de mi abuelita...

Antes de terminar, quisiera aclarar que al personaje de Raven, originalmente lo tenia planeado para ser maya, por que esa comunidad era estudiosa y muy sabia. pero luego recorde la naturaleza demoniaca, y crei que quedaria mejor con la sangrienta personalidad de algunos aztecas. bueno, era solo eso.

Saludos de Kerosen


	4. Iroqueses

Hola, los saludo y les informo que el nuevo capitulo de Conquistadores ya esta completo. Si no fuera asi, no estaria publicando esta ridiculez en el fic, no? Bueno, ahora no los distraigo mas, y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Si, se trata de Robin, disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Iroqueses**

Guerra. Asi es la vida de un iroques. La paz es algo no muy comun en sus tribus, las cuales suelen estar en batallas constantes entre si mismas. Estas sangrientas peleas siempre son con fines politicos, como conseguir mas tierras, y en muy pocos casos, obtener alimento. En ocaciones, algunas tribus formaban alianzas entre si para derrotar a un enemigo en comun, o tambien podia ser que, luego de una batalla el lider de la tribu derrotada se ponga al servicio de la tribu vencedora. Es decir, no sufririan mas ataques por parte de estos, pero tendrian que acudir a ayudarlos en caso de guerra.

Y en una de estas guerras, la tribu diriguida por Kolum se preparaba para la batalla. Kolum era un lider muy ambicioso, que siempre deseaba tener mas poder que todos los demas. Por eso, junto a su tribu, atacaban a cada aldea que encontraban, obligandolos a formar parte de su ejercito. Kolum era alguien muy peligroso para las demas tribus iroqueses, por lo que devia ser eliminado rapidamente. Por suerte, la solucion ya estaba en camino.

Era de noche, en las afueras de un campamento levantado por orden de Kolum, en el cual descansaban sus tropas, y en una gran choza en el centro del mismo, dormia placidamente Kolum, soñando con ser el mas poderoso, y lo poco que le faltaba para eso. Alrededor de su tienda habian tres guardias, todos con unas rusticas lanzas con puntas de piedra afilada. Tambien habian varios soldados rondando por entre las pequeñas chozas en donde dormian incomodamente los soldados. El campamente habia sido construido para tener grandes defensas, por lo que solo se podia entrar desde dos lugares: desde en rio en balsa, o desde el frente. Cerca del rio habia un guardia, y en el frente tambien, solo que en el frente pnian mayor vigilancia, porque desde alli era mas seguro un ataque. Gran error.

Todo ocurria con normalidad esa noche. El guardia del rio tenia congando un arco y un carjac lleno de flechas, y cerca sujo tambien habia una antorcha. Y frente a sus ojos, al otro lado del rio, un misterioso hombre lo miraba. Este hombre hiba completamente tapado por una clase de capa de piel de oso, y lo unico que se le veia era el pelo negro, todo despeinado, y los ojos, los cuales eran imposibles de ver, ya que se ocultaban tran un antifaz. Este hombre esperaba, mirando atentamente al guardia del rio. No tenia prisa, la noche era su amiga y lo protegeria del peligro. Espero durante cinco minutos, y vio lo que queria. Obserbo como un señal de luz, posiblemente hecha por el movimiento de una antorcha, aparecia en el campamento, y como el guardia del rio le respondia haciendo el mismo movimiento. obiamente era un señal, posiblemente que todo estaba bien.

El enmascarado siguio esperando, ya sabia como era la señal, ahora devia saber cuanto tiempo tardaba esta en repetirse. Espero durante diez minutos, y volvio a ver la señal. Ahora todo era cuestion de rapidez y suerte. De esa clase de capa saco algo parecido a un disco, como con los que juegan los niños, y se acerco sigilosamente al borde del rio. Cuando pudo visualizar bien al guardia, arrojo el disco en direccion al corazon del guarda. El impacto tenia que ser en el corazon, para que el veneno de disco se desparrame por todo su cuerpo y no le permita dar la señal de alarma.

Un tiro prfecto. El guardia apenas pudo comprender que pasaba, que era esa cosa redonda en su pecho, y es posible que haya muerto con la duda. Luego de que cayo el guardia, el enmascarado arrojo una cuerda, la cual se afirmo a la rama de un árbol, y cuando estubo asegurada, la utilizo para cruzar el rio. Pero no hiva deslizandose por la cuerda, no. El corria sobre la cuerda, manteniendo un equilibrio total, sin caerse. Una vez que llego al otro lado, corto la cuerda, y se quedo esperando al lado de la antorcha. Cuando volvieron a hacer la señal de si todo estaba bien, fue este hombre quien sujeto la antorcha y respondio que si. Ahora tenia diez minutos para entrar y salir del campamento, siempre y cuando complete su objetivo.

Entro sigiloso como una sombra al campamento, y ninguno de los soldados que montaban guardia fue capaz de darse cuenta de su presencia. Esa parte le fue muy sencilla al enmascarado, ahora venia lo dificil: acabar con los tres guardias que se encontraban alrededor de la choza de Kolum. Si asesinaba a uno sigilosamente, los otros se darian cuenta, lo que tenia que hacer era juntarlos a los tres y luego matarlos a todos juntos. junto una piedra, y la arrojo a unos dos metros de distancia de su ubicacion actual. Naturalmente, los soldados fueron a ver que era ese ruido, similar a pasos, cerca de la choza de Kolum, y cuando los tres fueron a verificar y no vieron nada, decidieron que posiblemente alla sido un animal. Cuando se dieron vuelta para retornar a sus puestos, no vieron a ningun animal.

Frente a ellos estaba el enmascarado, parado firmemente ante ellos, mirandolos con esos ojos invisibles para todos.

-Oye,¿quien eres tu?- pregunto un guardia, apuntandolo con la lanza, mientras que sus compañeros lo imitaban. Pero nuestro amigo, el enmascarado, no respondia.

-¡Te preguntamos quien eres!¡Responde!

- Caballeros, quien soy yo no es algo de importancia, lo que importa ahora es que bajen sus armas.-respondio el enmascarado. Su voz sonaba bastante mandona, como diciendo que si no lo obedecen les va a ir mal.

-Jejejejeje.¿Oyeron eso, chicos? Este señorcito nos pide que bajemos las armas.

-Pues yo dijo que lo descuartizemos con ellas.

-Muy buena idea, asi no olvidara nunca que lugar le corresponde.

Los tres guardias se acercaban al enmascarado, quien seguia quieto, aunque su mano derecha estaba saliendo del traje que lo cubria, sujetando un pequeño palito de un curioso color plateado. Los tres guardias se preguntaban a si mismos:"¿Nos piensa atacar con esa cosa? Si no puede usarla como arma, siquiera." Pero las dudas de estos se aclararon cuando el pequeño palito plateado crecio a una altura que parecia un baculo perfectamente eficaz para un pelea. Y con la misma velicidad con la que crecio el palito, el enmascarado se acerco a los guardias de un salto. Mientras todabia estaba en el aire, golpeo con su baculo a uno de ellos, rompiendole la cara, lo cual lo asesino rapidamente, y mientras caia, a otro le rebano la cabeza, como si de goma se tratara. El otro guardia, asustado, trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero el enmascarado fue mas rapido, y con una rapido movimiento hacia atras, le incrusto el baculo en el "orgullo" de todo hombre, y antes de que el guardia se de cuenta, ya le estaba haciendo compania a sus compañeros, en el mundo de los muertos.

El enmascarado se sonrio para sus adentros. No fue tan dificil como el pensaba, pero si le llevo mas tiempo. Solo le quedaban cuatro minutos. Entro en la choza de Kolum, y sacando un chuchillo de piedra afilada, lo incrusto repetidas veces en la cama, solo para darse cuenta de que Kolum no estaba alli. Se dio vuelta rapidamente con el baculo en la mano, y encaro a kolum, quien estaba despierto frente a el, con un hacha en la mano (N/A: estas hachas solo son palos con una piedra afilada arriba).

-¿Creiste que con el barullo que hiciste no me despertaria? Pues te equivocaste, y ahora estas dentro de una choza, encerrado conmigo, y eso solo significa una cosa.-dijo con mucho orgullo Kolum.

- Asi es. Significa que sera mas facil cumplir mi trabajo. Me mandaron a asesinarte, y eso are.- respondio el enmascarado.

-¿Crees que podras asesinarme a mi, Kolum?¿A mi, el mas fuerte de todos? Sigue soñando, niñito, por que eso nunca pasara.

Dicho esto, Kolum se dirigio al ataque, con su hacha en alto, pero sin que fuera capaz de darse cuenta, el enmascarado ya le habia sacado en hacha, y hechado al suelo, mientras colocaba el cuchillo al lado de su cuello.

-Pe-pe-pero,¿como?¿Como hiciste eso?¿Quien eres? -pregunto bastante asustado Kolum.

-¿Como lo hice? Haciendolo.¿Y quien soy? Pues... digamos que yo soy... el mas fuerte de todos- esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Kolum.

_Dos horas mas tarde..._

-Bien hecho, Robin, sabia que podia contar contigo- dijo un hombre, bastante mayor, con pelo largo y canoso, y vestido como si fuera una especie de hechizero.

Robin sonrio. Ya no estaba cubierto por la capa de piel de oso, asi que se lo veia con claridad. Su piel era mas bronceada de lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados, tambien era un poco mas alto y bastante fuerte. Era muy obio que entrenaba de orma constante. Su unica vestidura era una especie de taparravos en la parte inferir de su cuerpo. Pero, aun asi, seguia con su inseparable antifaz en su rostro.

- No hay de que, Forantel. Siempre es un honor servir al shamán del pueblo- respondio Robin, con gran gentileza.

- No digas mas, Robin, o me haras soberbio, y la soberbia es el camino al error, y el error a la perdicion -respondio Forantel, muy serio. Era ovio que para el, la soberbia era algo atroz, igual que los demas pecados capitales. (N/A: lujurio, gula, envidia, etc.).

- Perdoneme, señor, no fue mi intencion ofenderlo- contesto Robin, bastante apenado.

- Descuida, Robin, no me ofendiste. Solo lo dije para que recuerdes nunca hacerlo con otras personas influjentes, porque de ser asi, se creeran superiores, igual que el difunto de Kolun, y trataran de hacer lo mismo, y por eso moriran mas y mas iroqueses, y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos a la verdadera amenaza, no estaremos preparados. -dijo con calma Forantel. El siempre estaba diciendo cosas asi, y nunca parecian afectarle en lo mas minimo, despues de todo, el es el shamán,¿no?

- Pero, Forantel, siempre estas hablando de la verdadera amenaza,¿pero cual es? Es decir, siempre nos dices que devemos estar preparados, que nuestros lideres no deven pelear entre si, y por eso me mandas a asesinar a los lideres que causan grandes guerras, pero ¿cual es la verdadera amenaza?

Forantel suspiro profundamente, agarro una taza de barro, se sirvio agua caliente, hecho unas hojas en el, y bebio. Luego dejo el el té junto a una especie de fogon apagado. Con un lento, pero firme movimiento de su mano derecha, mientas pronunciaba unas extrañas palabras, el fuego se asomaba por el fogon, mientras que con la otra mano (la izquierda) agarraba algo parecido a un jarron, el cual estaba repleto de insectos muertos. Una vez que el fuego ardia con furor, tomo un poco mas de té, y hecho los insectos al fuego. Se podian ver las formas de algunas especies de ellos en el humo, es mas, Robin creyo ver avispas y alguna que otra cucaracha. Luego, Forantel junto un poco de tierra de su costado, y la coloco en lo que parecia una pequeña corteza de algun árbol extraño. Tambien hecho esto al fuego. Finalmente, se tomo todo su té, pero lo escupio apenas todo el liquido estubo en su boca. El té caia en grandes cantidades sobre el fuego, apagandolo completamente.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, con Forantel mirando al fogon apagado, y Robin mirando al chamán. Robin abrio la boca, para preguntar que se supone que devia pasar, pero antes de decir algo, la mano de Forantel le hacia señas de silencio. Robin no dijo nada, mientras se comia las dudas, las cuales solo le daban mas y mas hambre de respuestas.

Luego de un tiempo, el cual no se sabe si fueron horas o minutos, el fuego se volvia a prender solo, con la diferencia que este fuego era completamente azul.

-Observa, Robin, el humo del fuego, y dime que ves- dijo Forantel, con una voz de ultratumba.

Robin entrecerro los ojos para tratar de ver mejor, lo cual al principio no tuvo mucho exito, pero luego de un rato, pudo ver algo. Bastante raro, siendo sincero.

-Dime, Robin,¿que ves?

- Bueno, veo grandes criaturas de cuatro patas, que trasportar a unos extraños seres que parecieran estar protegidos por ropas mas duras que la piedra, y estos otros seres portan unos largos palos, los cuales crean fuego, fuego que mata a mas distancia que una flecha, pero me parece que mata mas por miedo que por fuego.

-Eso no es todo, Robin. Se que ves mas, dime que es.-dijo Forantel con la misma voz ultratumba.

- Bueno, veo mucho fuego destruyendo ciudades de imperios desconocidos, destruyendo nuestras aldeas, destruyendo la vida...

-¿Que mas?

-No lo se, no veo con claridad...

-¡¿Que mas?!- grito Forantel, bastante alterado.

Robin miro a Forantel impresionado. El no solia ser asi. Reaccionaba como si lo que viera Robin fuera lo mas importante en el mundo, como si lo que decia Robin fuera la clave para que el mundo no se destruya...

- Bueno, pero no se si lo que veo sea correcto...

-No me importa, solo dilo.-dijo Forantel, aun bastante alterado.

- Creo que veo a cinco personas juntas, enfrentando a esos seres que llevan los palos que lanzan fuego. Pero las cinco personas son muy extrañas. Una de ellas pareciera llevar armas parecidas a las de esos seres, solo que las armas estan en su cuerpo. Otra pareciera capaz de cambiar su forma, de ser hombre a ser bestia. Luego veo dos figuras femeninas. Una es como si se tratara de un demonio, capaz de utilizar su alma como arma. Y la otra... pareciera ser tan hermosa como el sol, e igual de poderosa. Sus manos tenen la fuerza de las estrella -dijo Robin, sonrojandose con esta ultima descripcion. Parecia que esta ultima chica que dijo le gustaba.

-¿Y quien es la quinta persona? -pregunto Forantel.

-Soy... soy yo.

Forantel lo miro sorprendido. Quien diria que este chico tuviera tanto talento como para reconocer tantas cosas en su primera sesion de shamanismo.

-Me sorprendes, Robin -comenzo a decir lentamente Forantel, mucho mas calamdo-. Realmente, has conseguido ver en tu primera sesion mucho mas de lo que algunos shamanes ven en toda su vida. Pareciera que posees un talento natural, pero no creo que el shamanismo sea un camino para ti.

Robin miraba a Forantel sorprendido. El no solia decir palabras tan amables a la gente, y menos reconocer que eran buenos en algo. Era algo sumamente extraño en cualquier shamán y mas en el.

-Ahora, Robin, escuchame atentamente. Lo que acabas de ver es algo que yo llevo semanas viendo, y toda una vida temiendo.

-¿La verdadera amenaza?-pregunto Robin lentamente y en voz muy baja.

-Si. La verdadera amenaza. Esos seres que llevan los palos que soplan fuego son malos. Al menos, la gran mayoria de ellos. Seran pocos los que nos ayuden a nosotros, ya que casi todos ellos estan cegados por la codicia y la envidia. Vendran a nustras tierras buscando piedras que brillan, me refiero al oro, la plata, los diamantes, y todas las demas piedras que utilizamos para decorar nuestros hogares y alejar los malos espiritus. Ellos les dan un valor sin sentido, creen que mietras mas se tengan, mas poderosos son. Y no dudaran en asesinarnos a todos para poder conseguir lo que quieren.

Robin miraba a Forantel atentamente, escuchando con atencion cada palabra que decia. Si esos seres eran tan malos como Forantel decia, habia que acabar con todos.

- No podras, Robin -dijo Forantel, como leyendole el pensamiento al joven enmascarado-. Son demaciados, y sus palos largos son diferentes a cualquier cosa que allas visto. Y las criaturas que montan (creo que se llaman caballos), son igual de peligrosas que ellos, ya que la maldad del que lo monta se pasa a la noble criatura. Es decir, si el jinete es malo, el animal sera malo, y si el jinete es bueno, el animal respondera de la misma manera.

- Pero estoy convencido que si logro eliminar al lider de ellos...

- No les importara tres rabanos. Ellos no sirven a un lider, ellos le sirven al oro, a la plata, a lo que brilla de valor material. Por mas que liquides a todos y cada uno de sus lideres (los cuales son demaciados hasta para ti), ellos seguiran luchando para obtener lo que desean.

-Entonces, los matare a todos ellos, junto con sus lideres. Nadie vendra a molestar a nustras tribus.

-Robin,¿has perdido la razón?¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

- Si lo entiendo, señor, y por eso mismo he decidido acabar con todos seres que vengan a atacarnos. No tendre piedad con ninguno.

Forantel trataba de convencer a Robin de que desistiera en la locura de detenerlos el solo, y eso era algo de lo que el muchacho se dava cuenta, pero, obstinado como era, seguia estanto seguro que el solo podria detener a la verdadera amenaza.

-Si que eres obstinado Robin, pero si no quieres enter de la forma en la que intento explicartelo, tendre que tratar de otra manera.¿Recuerdas lo que viste hace unos minutos en el humo?

-Si.

-Bien.¿Recuerdas lo ultimo que vistes? -pregunto Forantel

-Si, lo recuerdo.¿Y que hay con eso?-respondio Robin

-¿Podrias tener la gentileza de repetirmelo? Creo que lo he olvidado -pidio Forantel.

Robin bufo un poco molesto. A pesar de todo el respeto que le tenia al anciano, a veces llegaba a ser bastante molesto. Y con bastante se referia a MUY molesto.

-De acuerdo-respondio Robin. Solo se lo repitiria por el aprecio que le tenia-. Lo que vi fue a cinco personas, entre las cuales estaba yo, y todas parecian luchar. Una de las personas era como un arma humana, otro podia cambiar la forma de su cuerpo, un de las chicas parecia un demonio, y la utima era... era... -Robin no sabia que decir, por que el solo hecho de recordar a la ultima chica que vio le probocaba grandez sonrojos.

-Segun recurdo que tu dijiste, era hermosa como el sol. -dijo tranquilamente Forantel.

-Si, asi es. Eso dije.¿Y como recuerdas que yo dije eso, si hace poco dijiste que lo habias olvidado? -pregunto desconfiadamente Robin.

- Por que menti. Ahora, Robin, te pido que te retires. Ve a la cascada que esta cruzando el Lago de los Osos, descansa y piensa en lo que viste en el humo, y no te preocupes por nada mas. Despeja tu mente de cualquier otra cosa, y vuelve aqui en siete soles (N/A:dias).

Robin seguia mirando de forma desconfiada a Forantel, pero acato sus ordenes y se retiro, en direccion a la cascada que se encontraba cruzando el Lago de los Osos. Aqueel lugar era muy poco concurrido, por lo que alli uno podia relajanse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo importante. Era un lugar utilizado, por lo general, con fines chamanisicos, como relajacion mental y vision del futuro. Pero ahora, Robin se dirigia a este lugar a descansar.

El viaje era largo, pero para Robin era un viaje bastante corto, tomando en cuanta que el poseia una gran preparacion ficica para realizar cosas mil veces mas complicadas que un viaje largo.

Ahora, lo que paso en la cascada durante los siete dias que estubo alli Robin no tiene mucha importancia, puesto que basicamente hizo lo que Forantel le dijo, es decir, relajo su mente de cualquier cosa menos lo que vio en el humo, pero lo unico en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que Forantel, el viejo shamán, le ocultaba algo muy importante.

Apenas transcurrieron los siete soles que Forante le habia mandado, Robin se dirigio a toda marcha hacia la aldea en la cual vivia Forantel. Era un pequeño pueblo, cerca del mar, bastante humilde y no tenia ninguna relacion con la guerra. Es mas, el unico habitante de ese pueblo que peleaba era Robin. El chico nunca habia tenido familia, ya que su padre murio antes de que el naciera y su madre murio en el parto, por lo que el fue criado por la vida, es decir, aprendio de todo lo que habia a su alrededor. Habia aprendido de los árboles y de los peces, de los cazadores y de los comerciantes, aunque tambien habia aprendido mucho de Forantel. El viejo shamán era lo mas parecido a un padre que habia tenido.

A medida que se hiba acercado a la aldea, Robin comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Siempre a los alrededores se solian ver a algunos leñadores y uno o dos cazadores, pero el bosque estaba vacio. Y en el aire habia un extraño olor.¿Un olor? Habia varios olores surcando los aires.

Robin se detuvo para poder oler bien esa extraña gama de olores. Sus enmascarados ojos se entrecerraron al reconocer el primero de los olores. Miedo. Era el olor del miedo, el cual a Robin no le resultaba extraño, ya que la gran mayoria de sus victimas solian desprenderlo.

El segundo olor era inconfundible para cualquiera. Era olor a fuego, a algo quemandose. Pero no era el olor que deja un asado, o una fogata, era un olor como a un incendio, uno en el que todos los habitantes del bosque eran quemados sin poder hacer nada.

Y el tercer y ultimo olor era el mas extraño de todos. Por mas que Robin tratara de reconocer ese olor, no encontraba forma de describirlo. Tenia cierto olor a humo, aunque tambien parecia tener algun parecido con el azufre de los volcanes, pero mas apestoso. Si Robin ubiera sabiado algo sobre la polvora, ubiera reconocido inmediatamente, pero como nunca habia estado en el Primer Mundo (N/A: Europa) no tenia ninguna idea sobre las armas de fuego ni de lo que eran capaces.

Pero si algo sabia Robin eran dos cosas: una, que esos olores no le daban buena espina. Y dos, que todos ellos probenian de la aldea. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo mas, Robin corrio hacia la aldea. Sus pies eran resistentes, pero no podian aguantar toda la presion que Robin ejercia sobre ellos, es mas, si los pies ubieran sido capaces, se ubiesen roto a si mismos para dejar de correr, pero la mente controla al cuerpo, y en esos momentos, la mente de Robin ordenaba llegar cuanto antes a la aldea y ver que demonios estaba pasando. Pero cuando el llego, vio algo para lo que no estaba listo.

Robin era capaz de muchas cosas, como asesinar sin remordimientos, estar semanas sin comer y no morir, he incluso era capaz de autoenvenenar su cuerpo para que las fieras no lo devoren y sobrevivir. Pero Robin no estaba preparado para algo asi. Creo que incluso ahora sigue sin estar listo.

Frente a sus enmascarados ojos habia una gran carniceria, donde el producto a la venta habia ya sido consumido.¿Y que clase de carne vendian? Pues, carne humana. Carne de gente a la que Robin conocia y apreciaba. Frente a el estaban los cuerpos sin vida de tanta gente. El pescador que le regalo un salmón, el amable leñador que siempre lo acogia en su casa, la señora y su hija que cultivaban los vegetales, y muchas otras personas cuyas muertes parecian atroces. Habia varios cuerpos carbonizados atados a los árboles, y tambien se veian algunas figuras femeninas con ovias señales de abuso sexual.

-¿Que clase de descorazonado ser es capas de aser algo asi? -se preguntaba Robin en voz alta, con las lagrimas en los ojos, y con un deseo de venganza incontrolable.

-Ro...Ro... Robin- dijo una voz muy lastimadamente.

No tardo en darse vuelta para ver quien lo habia llamado, cuando un cuerpo atado a un árbol, medio vivo y medio muerto. Fue lo peor que Robin podria haber visto. Frente a el se hallaba el viejo Forantel, tantando de seguir vivo unos momentos mas, pero sus intentos eran vanos. La mitad de su rostro estaba todo abrasado por el fuego, igual que la mitad de su cuerpo, y le faltaba algunos dedos y la pierna derecha.

-Forante...¿que ha pasado?¿Quien ha hecho esto? -pregunto Robin con lagrimas de sangre en los ojos.

- La... ver...dadera... ame...naza... -dijo muy lenta y sufridamente Forantel, era bastante compicado entenderlo, por lo que Robin pregunto:

-¿La verdadera amenaza? - El anciano asistio lentamente.

-Pero, Forantel, necesito un nombre, con un nombre me basta para ir a buscarlo y asesinarlo. -insistio Robin, con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-S...Sla...Slade-dijo Forantel, con una voz que parecia un ultimo suspiro, mientras miraba aterrorisado a algo o alguin por detras de Robin, pero este no se daba cuenta..

-¿Slade? -se pregunto Robin a si mismo, naturalmente, en voz alta.

Pero tiempo para preguntas a no tenia, devido a que un poderoso sonido surco los aires. Sonaba como una explocion, y luego, durante un instante, se escucho un silvido que atravezaba el aire. Luego, en el medio de la cabeza de Forantel, mas precisamente en su frente, habia un hueco por el cual caia gran cantidad de sangre y el viejo shamán desaparecio de este mundo junto al estallido.

-Listo. Me parecia que alguno de esos seres seguia con vida, y no me equivoque -sono una voz desde atras de Robin.

Robin, quien se encontraba mirando impactado mirando lo que le ocurrio a Forantel, sinto un gran odio y un deseo incontrolable de asesinar a la persona que se encontrara a su espalda. Con las lagrimas de sangre en su rostro, lentamente se dio media vuelta y encaro al infeliz que estaba detras suyo. Era un hombre alto, que iba sobre uno de esos grandes animales de cuatro patas, y tenia una de esas ropas tan duras que cubria todo su cuerpo y su rostro...¿cual rostro? No se le veia. Toda su cabeza se encontraba cuvierta por una mascara bastante curiosa. Toda la mitad derecha de la mascara era completamente negra, sin ninguna clase de abertura, y la mitad izquierda era de un color amarronado, bastante parecido al bronce, con una ranura por la cual se veia un ojo, y mas abajo un espacio para que se pudiese escuchar su voz. En sus manos llevaba uno de los palos largos que escupen fuego

-A, valla, asi que queda otro de esos salvajes con vida. Bueno, ya me encargare de ti mas tarde- dijo el extraño hombre.

-¡Espera! Tu mataste a Forantel... ahora yo te matare a ti. (N/A: naturalmente, ambos personajes al hablar no se entenderian por diferencia de lenguaje y demas, pero por motivos ovios, ambos personajes se entenderan a pesar de las diferentes lenguas que poseen, igual que pasara con cada encuentro de culturas que halla en este fic, los cuales seran muchos)

-¿Tu, matarme a mi? No sabes quien soy yo,¿verdad? Pues, te lo dire. Mi nombre es como dijo el viejo ese.

- Asi que... tu eres Slade.

-Acertaste, Robin.

-¿Como sabes que me llamo Robin?

-Es que deverias darte cuenta, Robin, que yo lo se todo sobre. Se quien eres, de donde eres, que es lo que haces, todo. No hay nada que tu hallas hecho sin que yo lo sepa. Yo lo se todo, y se que en ningun otro lugar te aceptaran por todas las atrocidades que has hecho. No solo has matado a lideres politicos, sino tamben a pobres soldados, que tenian mujeres e hijos y tu los despojaste de un marido y un padre respectivamente. Robin, todo lo que tu has hecho solo a traido beneficios a la pequeña aldea en la que vivias y nada mas. Asi que, te ofresco mi ayuda. Unete a mi, y tus talentos seran bien utilizados.

-No... no lo hare... tu mataste a Forantel... no lo hare.

-Pero Robin, si no tienes mas opcion que hacerlo. Si te unes a mi, viviras como nunca antes, pero si te niegas- se escucha el ruido de como termino de cargar la escopeta-, no tendre mas opcion que matarte.

-¡Pues tendras que matarme!

Dicho esto, Robin salio corriendo en direccion a Slade, mientras le arrojaba algunos de sus discos venenosos, y Slade, el cual ni siquiera se movio para esquivarlos, se quedo parado a recivirlos. Los discos rebotaron en su armadura, y algunos se incrustaron en su caballo, lo cual lo asesino rapidamente. Slade salto fuera del caballo antes de que este se desmorone y luego de volver a pararse con mucha agilidad, suspiro.

-Esperaba mas de ti, Robin, pero si eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, tendre que desaserme de ti.-dijo friamente Slade.

Apunto con su escopeta y apunto hacia Robin, y nuevamente se volvio a escuchar un estallido. La bala habia impactado en el hombro derecho de Robin, quien sintio un gran dolor en su brazo, un dolor que tardo mucho tiempo en comprender. Pero algo que Robin comprendia era que en ese estado estaba en desventaja, ya que se movia mas lentamente, y si Slade conseguia disparar otra vez, estaba seguramente muerto, asi que huyo.

-Eso es Robin, corre. Corre, por que cada paso que das te acercara mas a mi.

Robin siguio corriendo, sin detenerse. Si paraba era hombre condenado. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que Slade no lo seguia, se detuvo. Miro hacia atras y vio los restos de la aldea toda carbonizada, igual que sus habitantes. Y, un tanto mas lejos, podia ver un gran ejercito que se dirigia en direccion al sur. En direccion a las demas tribus iroqueses.

Mientrs Robin se sujetaba fuertemente el hombro, susurro unas palabras que solo el viento pudo escuchar:

- Juro que nunca dejare de darte caza Slade, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida.

Y ese fue el principio de todo. No solo de una cazeria, donde la presa era un psicopata, sino tambien era el comienzo de una amistad, un destino, un amor, y era tambien el principio de nuestra era. La era que nosotros llamaremos "La Era de los Titanes"

* * *

Me puse las pilas. Como ahora estoy en vacaciones, los capitulos los puedo hacer mas largos que de costumbre, aunque por ese motivo es posible que se tarde un poco mas en publicarlos. Espero que no les presente ningun problema. Y gracias a todos los que me pueden ayudar enviandome informacion de las civilizaciones correspondientes al fic, es decir, aztecas, incas, y tribus nomadas del norte. Si alguien sabe algo y me lo puede pasar, desde ya gracias. Mi mail es cualquier informacion, porfavor, mandenla a esa direccion. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Saludos de Kerosen


	5. Incas

Hola! Ya esta el nuevo capitulo de Conquistadores, la historia en la que se descrube que toda la conquista de America fue una farsa. Bueno, en el fic es un farsa, pero en la vida real no, desgraciadamente, ya que durante esos años se perdieron miles de historias, de civilizaciones, de sabiduria, y de muchas otras cosas que nos vendrian muy bien en estos tiempos, exepto lo de los sacrificios humanos.

Ahora, menos charla y mas lectura... Eso quiere decir: "dejen de leer esto y comiensen a leer el capitulo". Es en serio, dejen de leer esto. Mira que si seguis leyendo esto, el perro de tu vecina desaparece (no la vecina buena, que te hace galletas, la otra, la que tiene un perro tan feo como ella que te pincha todas las pelotas que por accidente se te pasan al otro lado). Supongo que despues de esa amenaza, van a seguir leyendo esto. Pero bueno, ya no jodamos mas, y comiensen a leer el capitulo...

Si no se dieron cuenta todavia, el capitulo comiensa un poco mas abajo de lo que estan leyendo.

* * *

No hay Imperio mas grande que el que fue forjado por nuestros antepasados, el Imperio Qechua, mejor conocido como Imperio Inca. Y nuestros antepasados son nuestros mas respetables dioses. Nuestro gran padre es Inti, nuestro dios del Sol, y nuestra gran madre es Mama Quilla, nuestra diosa de la Luna, y esposa de Inti. Ambos son decendientes y siervos del Gran Creador, Viracocha, el dios que creo a los seres humanos. 

Inti y Mama Quilla eran la pareja encargada de cuidar a toda la humanidad, con ayuda de Pacha Mama, la madre tierra. Pero ellos dos habian recivido una sola prohibicion: "Cuidaran de los humanos como si fueran sus hijos, pero no podran engendrar ningun fruto de ustedes". Asi habia hablado Viracocha, pero esta prohibicion los atormentaba a los dos, tanto que, una noche de luna llena, ambos se amaron de manera tan apasionada que un pequeño fruto de vida surgio en Mama Quilla.

De alli salio una pequeña niña, quien tenia el cabello negro como la noche, y tenia el poder de la luna en sus manos. Komand'r, se llamo, lo cual pude traducirse como Blackfire. Durando un año cuidaron de la niña y fueron felices, fueron padres verdaderos.

Pero ambos seguian deseando mas, asi que un dia de verano, ambos se volvieron a amar, con mucha mas pasion que antes. Cuando el nuevo hijo nacio, vieron que se trataba de otra niña, la cual tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, y la grandeza del sol en sus manitas. Koriand'r era su nombre, lo cual queria decir Starfire.

Pero cuando un dios juega con fuego, sale lastimado. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Viracocha se enterara de como Inti y Mama Quilla lo habian desobedecido. Su ira era tal que todo el Imperio sufria las consecuensias. Terremotos, fuertes vientos, inundaciones, incendios, todas desgracias causadas por a ira de Viracocha.

Pero, cuando Viracocha fue a reclamarle a sus sirvos el por que lo habian desobedecido, vio una imagen que conmovio su antiguo corazon. Vio la imagen de una pequeña familia reunida. Vio a la madre amamantando a la recien nacida, y observo al padre jugando con la mas grande. Al parecer, ellos todavia no se habian enterado de que Viracocha ya sabia su secreto.

Cuando Viracocha aparecio frente a ellos, tanto Inti como Mama Quilla palidecieron de terror. ¿Que cosas seria capas de hacerle a sus pequeñas hijas el todopoderoso de Viracocha?

- Cuando llegaron a mis oidos noticias de lo que ustedes habian hecho, mi ira no conocio los limites. Gran parte del Imperio Inca ha sido destruido, gracias a que ustedes provocaron mi enojo.

Era muy obio que Viracocha habia estado molesto, con mirar hacia abajo se veian los destrosos del Imperio. Pero ellos habian estado tan ocupados con sus hijas que no se dieron ni cuenta.

-Pero cuando los vi a los dos, alegres como una familia humana, se me ablando el corazon. No matare a las criaturas, como haria normalmente, pero las enviare al mundo humano, donde viviran como humanas, y moriran como tales.

Ambos dioses estaban bastante alterados. Desde que llego Viracocha no habian dicho ni una sola palabra, por temor a que el miedo de perder a sus hijas se les notara en la voz. Pero ahora el miedo se les veia en los ojos. Sus dos pequeñas hijas, condenadas a vivir como simples mortales, y morir como si sus vidas estuvieran hechas para dejar que el vacio de los vientos se las llevara tan rapido como vinieron.

- Pe..Pero Viracocha... no puede... nuestras hijas... -decia muy entrecortadamente Mama Quilla.

-Comprendo bien lo que deseas decir, Mama Quilla, pero pienso que es mejor que las pequeñas vivan como humanas durante varios años, a que yo las tenga que matar a tan temprana edad.- respondio Viracocha.

Ambos padres comprendian bien a que se referia Viracocha, y sabian que tenia razon. Era mejor ver a sus dos pequeñas hijas vivir que morir.

-De acuerdo, Viracocha, lo haremos -dijo con pesades Inti-. Pero deves prometer que nada les pasara, y que estaran en buenas manos.

-Las protegere de todo mal que pueda -al escuchar esto, tanto Inti como Mama Quilla se tranquilizaron un poco, pero luego se alarmaron al escuchar las otras palabras de Viracocha-. Pero deven saber que hay poderes de los que ni yo las podre defender. Y uno de esos poderes es el de su propio destino.

Una vez dicho esto, Viracocha se acerco a Inti y a Mama Quilla. Tomo a la pequeña Koriand'r en su brazos, y sujeto de la mano a Komand'r y salio lentamente del lugar donde estaban la pareja de dioses. Pero antes de que Viracocha se alejara mucho, algo lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- grito Mama Quilla, con el llanto en la voz.

Viracocha se dio vuelta, y miro a la señora de la luna, la cual se acercaba al gran dios con los ojos mojados de llorar por el destino de sus hijas.

-Gran señor... por favor... dejeme darle a mis niñas... un recuerdo de esta vida... -dijo al tienpo que sacaba un medallon doble, el cual estaba mojado con sus lagrimas. La mitan de la derecha era un sol, mientras que la mitad de la izquierda era una luna.

Viracocha miro con piedad a la pobre de Mama quilla, y con dulzura en la voz, le respondio:

-Tu eres la madre de las pequeñas. Es un derecho que no te podre negar.

Mama Quilla se acerco a sus dos pequeñas niñas, y dandoles un beso en la frente a cada una les coloco el medallon correspondiente a cada una en sus cuellos (N/A: Blackfire el de la luna y Starfire el del sol).

Viracocha miro tristemente a Mama Quilla. Le dava pena tener que separar a las dos niñas de su madre, pero habia que hacer lo que habia que hacer.

-Ya es hora, Mama Quilla, hay que dejarlas ir. Si esto tarda mas, sera peor para ti y para Inti tambien -añadio mirando al dios del sol, el cual se habia mantenido con la cabeza baja y sin decir palabra alguna.

Mama Quilla lloraba a cantaros, tanto que en el Impero con mirar al cielo se veia su tristesa. Las nubes de la noche lloraban junto a ella.

-Ahora, es tiempo de que las pequeñas bajen al mundo de los mortales.

Primero, Viracocha alzo a Starfire en sus bazos y la dejo caer. A pesar de la enorme altura, por alguna razon la caida se hacia lenta y pacifica, sin peligro alguno, haciando que la niña caiga frente al palacio del Emperador, mas precisamente, frente a la habitacion de una sus esposas.

Luego, recogio a Blackfire para hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que la soltara, se escucho una pequeña voz diciendo algo:

-Ma...má -dijo la pequeña Blackfire.

Si antes Mama Quilla estaba triste, ahora era peor. Al escuchar a su pequeña hija llamarla "Mamá" era como sentir mil puñaladas en el corazón, mas otras mil.

-¡Nooooooooo!- grito desesperada, echandose hacia Viracocha, para detenerlo, pero antes de llegar, Inti la abrazo por la espalda, para detenerla, diciendole:

-Por favor, Mama Quilla, si lo haces sera peor para todos. -dijo Inti, el cual tambien tenia llagrimas en sus ojos, una lagrimas con el color del sol.

Viracocha volvio a mirar a Mama Quilla, y sin previo aviso, solto a Blackfire. Al ver esto, Mama Quilla se libro del agarre de Inti y trato de detener la caida de su hija mayor, pero no lo logro. Viracocha se dio vulta y comenso a irse, dejando a Mama Quilla alli tirada sola, llorando, junto a Inti quien ahora la abrazaba a modo de consuelo. Lo unico que escucho Mama Quilla en ese momento fue como Blackfire volvia a decir esa palabra que tanto le dolio:

-Mamá.

* * *

Han pasado 15 años desde que la familia real recibio como regalo de los dioses a una pequeña niña, y todo ha ido de maravilla para la hija de Inti y Mama Quilla. La joven Starfire crecio rodeada de todos los lujos y riquezas que podria desear, ademas de que poseia algo que la hacia alguien unica. 

Ella tenia en sus manos el poder del sol, y la admiracion de todos en el reino, ademas de ser muy popular entre los hombres del Imperio. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso. Ahora les contare de el dia que cambio la vida de la joven Starfire para siempre.

Todo comensaba como un dia cualquiera, un dia glorioso y normal, pero:

-¡Señorita Starfire, usted ya deveria estar levantada! La hija del Sol no deberia estar durmiendo cuando su padre esta despierto (N/A: cuando le dicen "hija del Sol" no se refiere a Inti, sino que era un titulo que normalmente se lo daban al Inca Emperador, o a alguno de sus hijos mas importantes).-le decia su nana.

- Cinco minutos mas, por favor.

-Que cinco minutos, si hoy es un glorioso dia, señorita Starfire -decia la nana mientras abria las cortinas de la habitacion, dejando entrar la luz del sol-. Ademas, el dia de hoy es uno muy especial.

-¿Mi padre consiguio otra gloriosa conquista?

-No, nada de eso, señorita Starfire.¿Acaso no recuerda?¡El dia de hoy su padre escojera a su futuro marido!

Ante esto Starfire si se levanto, bastante atolondrada (N/A: atolondrada: aturdida, impactada, sorprendida) y pregunto:

-¡¿Como que mi padre escogera a mi prometido?!

La criada miro sorpendida a Starfire y le dijo:

-Naturalmente señorita. La Hija del Sol no puede casarse con cualquiera, debe de ser alguien muy especial para poder obtener la aprobacion de su padre. Es mas, creo que ahora mismo el Inca esta revisando a sus prometidos...- la nana tardo mas en decir esto que Starfire en levantarse, vestirse y salir volando (N/A: literalmente volando, recuerden que si tiene sus poderes) hacia donde estaba su padre.

Starfire hiba lo mas rapido que podia, atravezando las cocinas a una velocidad tan impresionante, que todos los platillos terminaban arruinados. Y con las quejas de mas de uno de los cocineros y tratando de llegar rapidamente a donde su padre, Starfire siguia su camino sin importar a quien atravezara. Y eso incluye a los esclavos, a los soldados, a los sacerdotes, a sus hermanos y hermanas (N/A: el Inca poseia mas de una esposa, y por lo tanto, tenia varios hijos, aunque ninguno de estos tiene real parentezco con Starfire), y tambien, para empeorar las cosas, como viajaba a tanta velocidad algunas de las columnas se gastaron, varias telas muy valiosas se arruinaron, y habia destruido absolutamente TODOS los alimentos que comerian en una semana (N/A:cuando paso por la cocina, que creen que hizo ademas de molestar a los cocineros?).

¿Dije que este era un dia glorioso y normal? Pues, si. Asi son los dias normales de la Pincesa Starfire (N/A: eso que todavia no han visto los dias anormales...) y este recien comensaba.

Mientras tanto, en el salon del Inca, este se encontraba con varios posibles prometidos para su hija. Los habia de toda clase: estaban los ricos y poderosos, los jovenes y fuertes, los viejos y desechos, los de nolbeza, incluso algunos parientes lejanos del Inca deseaban la mano de la Hija del Sol, ya que tanta era su belleza que nisiquiera un ser que no posea corazón no podria amarla.

-Supongo que todos usted estan aqui para pedir la mano de mi hija, pero les tengo que advertir que solo alguien muy especial podra merecer la gloriosa mano de mi pequeña Starfire.

El Inca se preparaba para seguir hablando pero en el fondo, muy de fondo, se escucha algo extraño, impidiendo que continue. El Inca no parecia preocuparse, pero todos los pretendientes miraban con curiosas y un poco de miedo. Se escuchaban gritos, algunos eran maldiciones a viva voz, otros eran gemidos de sincero miedo, algun que otro insulto, y mas. Incluso algunos de los pretendientes juraron luego que escucharon los mismos gritos que harian las personas cuando se las quema vivas.

El Inca seguia sentado sin decir nada, como si ya supiera lo que estaba pasando. Y a medida que los gritos se acercaban, una gran gota de sudor iva apareciendo en la frente del Inca. En verdad, ya tendria que comensar a hablar, antes de que su "querida" hija Starfire llegara y espantara a todos sus pretendientes. Despues de todo, el habia dicho que solo alguien muy especial tendria su mano. Pues, si, alguien muy especial... para poder soportar todo el caos que ella causaba. Y en verdad necesitaba que ella se case, por que sino estaria condenado a tener que aguantar a su hija por muchos años mas.

-Pues, como hiva diciendo, solo alguien que realmente se merezca la mano de mi hija se podra casar con ella, y dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes sea capaz de merecerla.

Lo unico que el Inca trataba de hacer alabando de esta manera a su hija era que alguno de los prometidos se entuciasmara aun mas con la idea de tener a Starfire como esposa y eso aumentara las posibilidades de que su "querida" hija se fuera (N/A: los incas si tenian un pensamiento de que las hijas solo servian para casarse con alguna familia importante y aumentar el poderia de alguien, como seria en un principio la mentalidad del Inca en este fic, es decir, casar a Starfire con alguien importante de ser posible para incrementar su poder, pero para mayor entretenimiento del fic coloque que desea que ella se case solo para librarse de su gran alegria. Entre estas tribus aborigenes de America, los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes).

Una gran cantidad de los pretendientes comensaron a reconciderar la propuesta de casarse con la hermosa hija del Inca, ya que si tan especial era, muy seguramente no consiguieran su mano. Pero no todos ellos tenian ese pensamiento...

Mientras, Starfire seguia volando hacia el salon del trono, despues de todo, si su padre estaba escogiendo a su futuro esposo, al menos ella deveria estar presente. Pero, la verdad, a pesar que sabia que casandose podria ayudar a su padre en vez de hacer que el palacio fuese un caos, algo muy en el fondo le gritaba a viva voz que no lo hiciera. No sabia lo que era, pero sentia en su pecho algo oprimiendose, para que ella evitara un terrible destino.

El Inca seguia mirando a todos los pretendientes de su hija, y ninguno parecia muy seguro, solo un joven parecia haberse motivado con las palabras del Inca. El atrevido pretendiente miraba con relucientes ojos al Inca, como si deseara con toda su alma ser el electo para poser tal teroso que era su hija.

-Muy bien -siguio el Inca-. Ahora, espero ver quienes seran los valientes hombres que piden a mi hija en matrimonio.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se quedaron mudos, como si no se creyeran dignos de poseerla. O al menos, casi todos no se creian dignos...

Este joven seguia y seguia contemplando al Inca como si las palabras que salian de su boca fueran la unica motivacion para su vida. Antes tenia dudas sobre el valor de la hija del Inca, pero ahora estaba mas que desidido a conseguirla. Y él estaba seguro que aunque se la negaran, conseguiria que la bella Starfire sea su esposa, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes vale lo suficiente para mi hija?- exclamo el Inca, ya deseando que alguien lo libere de su pesar.

Pero nadie respondia. A pesar de los gristos que se escuchaban en el palacio, la sala del trono se encontraba en un silencio de ultratumba. Nadie respondia, nadie hablaba, nadie se movi, nadie pensaba. Nadie se atrevia a reclamar a la Hija del Sol como suya.

-_Apu Inca._

Todos miraron al joven que llamaba de esta forma al Emperador, es decir, el joven que no deseaba mas que obtener a Starfire.

-_Apu Inca _(N/A: significa "divino inca"). Yo no deciendo de la realeza, me criaron entre los siervos. Yo nunca estudie para _Apuskipay _(N/A: significa "general"), pero lo soy. Miles de mujeres me persiguen, pero no he acepado ninguna. Lo que gane en batalla me precede, me convierte en la mejor opcion. Yo, su humilde _Apuskipay, _deseo la mano de su hija, Starfire. Yo deseo que se me de lo que me pertenece.

Todos miraban al atrevido joven, que venia y se proclamaba a si mismo como la mejor opcion, y aun mas, que decia que la Hija de Sol le pertenecia. Era un joven general, que nunca fue desendiente de noble alguno. Solamente se levanto en tiempos de guerras, y con sus victorias se habia convertido en una figura destacada en todo el Imperio, tanto que se le habia concedido el cargo de _Apuskipay_. Ademas, era muy popular entre todas las mujeres del Imperio. Si, el Inca estaba convencido. Ese joven era la mejor opcion para su joven hija.

El Inca estaba convencido, si, ese joven era lo mejor para su hija, pero no para el. Aunque fuera un glorioso general, tenia metodos muy sadicos y sanguinarios lo cual nunca le agradado mucho, ya que por esto mismos motivos tenia una incontable cantidad de enemigos. Despues de todo, el solito se los habia ganado a todos, gracias a sus tacticas de traicion, mentiras, engaños, torturas, y mas. Seria algo muy problematico que

Miro a los demas pretendientes, con la pequeña esperanza de que alguno otro se ofreciera, pero ninguno se atrevia. El Inca suspiro resignado y dijo:

-De acuerdo, si nadie mas se ofrese, supongo que el prometido de mi hija sera...

Nadie puedo terminar de escuchar, ya que se escucho una gran explocion en todo el lugar. Por una de las entradas (N/A: en esos palacios no era muy comun colocar puertas en lugar como pueden ser el comedor, el salon del trono, o la cocina. Puertas solo colocaban en salones de tesoros, en las entradas principales y de secundarias, y en las habitaciones, en otros sectores era innecesario) comenzo a aparecer mucho humo, y un gran incremento de gritos, maldiciones, y quejas a los dioses. Y de entre todo el humo, salia Starfire.

-¡Padre!

En cuento se puedo ver bien a Starfire, las reacciones de los presentes fueron muy diversas. El Inca se puso a pensar "adios a mi gran plan", ya que estaba seguro que en menos de dos segundos espantaria a todos los pretendientes tanto como lo espanta a él todos los dias. Algunos pretendientes, sobre todo los mas viejos se sorprendieron, ya que la Hija del Sol se encontraba flotando a mas de tres metros de altura, con un brillo verde esmeralda en sus ojos. En otros mas jovenes, y en algunos viejos que no han conocido la gloria, les ocasiono una gran hemorragia nasal, devido a que Starfire se encontraba vestida de una forma bastante alborotada y reveladora. Se le veia una gran parte de la pierna derecha, hasta una altura del muslo (N/A: seria decir que se le ve toda la tanga), y en lo referente a la parte superior... Pues, con todo ese viaje, un poco se le habra aflojado, ya que se podia alcanzar a distinguir perfectamente el pecho izquierdo de Starfire (N/A: cuando mencione una hemorragia nasal, los que acostumbren anime sabran que es algo que ocurre cuando un pervertido o alguien que nunca vio muchas mujeres ve a una chica tan hermosa como Starfire en una situacion asi, es utilizado generalmente para tratar de dar un toque de comedia).

Pero, en lo referente al pretendiente de la Hija del Sol, lo unico que hiso fue abrir como platos los ojos a contemplar esa belleza de la cual incluso Mama Cocha estaria celosa (N/A: Mama Cocha es la diosa inca de los mares y la pesca, siempre se la asosiaba con lo femenino), y dar unos buenos silbidos a su futura mujer.

En cuanto Starfire escucho los silbidos de ese joven, y se dio cuenta de la comprometedora situacion en la que se encontraba, fue a esconderse detras de su padre y acomodarse apropiadamente la ropa, al tiempo que le decia:

- Padre¿por que no me esperaste para ver a mis prometidos? No sabes la vergunza que me da entrar asi...

El Inca, ya rogando a Viracocha que lo acompañe, le dijo lo mas suavemente que pudo:

- Star, tuve que empezar sin ti, ya que devia asegurarme de que solo los mejores pretendientes estubieran presentes...

El Inca prefirio no seguir hablando, ya que los mejores alli no estaban, solo el joven _Apuskipay_ era lo suficientemente aceptable, ya que pudo distinguir perfectamente como algunos viejos se secaban la nariz, y como algun que otro joven se dava vuelta y se ponia a "ejercitarse" alli mismo (N/A: para nosotros sera asqueroso, pero en ese lugar y epoca, era mas comun ver a personas desnudas o ejrcitandose frente a otras, aunque por lo general eran de clase campesina o esclavos, asi que lo unico raro en esta accion, es que lo esten haciendo nobles). Luego, con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, se volvio para seguir hablando con su hija:

-... Y lamento decirte que de todos los presentes, solo uno es merecedor de tu mano.

- Pero, Padre, yo tambien deveria examinar a los pretendientes -respondio Starfire, con su habitual inocencia-. Ademas, creo que algunos son muy prometedores.

-Lo dudo, lo dudo. Hija mia, yo ya he encontrado al que mas te conviene, ademas de que a sido el unico que se animo a reclamarte como suya.

-¿ Qué?- respondio Starfire, medio impactada. ¿Que clase de atrevido vendria a reclamarla suya asi como asi, como si ella fuera un simple trofeo?

-Ahora, les pido a todos los que no respondieron por mi hija, se vallan de aqui.

Todos los presentes se retiraron de la sala, dejando unicamente a Starfire, al Inca, y a ese joven que le habia silbado a Starfire.

-Hija mia, te presento a tu futuro esposo, el _Apuskipay_ Pachacútec.

- Oh, por favor, _Apu Inca_, no me llame con mi mombre de campesino. Por favor, llameme como se me conoce en la batalla.

El Inca miro de forma desafiante al joven, despues de todo, hay que tener mucho huevos para venir a decirle al mismisimo Inca como hay que llamar a alguien. Eso, o ser muy estupido. En mi opinion, lo segundo.

- Esta bien- dijo el Inca, con una expresion de "Este nene consentido me las va a pagar"-. Hija mia, te vuelvo a presentar a tu futuro esposo, el _Apuskipay_ Red-X.

* * *

Por fin, finalmente eh terminado este capitulo. Suongo que ustedes estan pensado cosas como "¿Por que mierda te tardastes tanto?", o "¡Eres un infeliz por hacernos esperar asi!", o cosas por el estilo. La verdad, mi tardanza no tiene perdon alguno, pero aun asi le voy a explicar los motivos. Yo deseo que en este fic todos los Titanes tuvieran sus poderes respectivos, y con todos tenia teorias semi-logicas para ellos... excepto con Starfire. Aqui entre nos, este capitulo lo tuve que escribir cuatro veces, por que en las veces anteriores no me convencia como quedava. A decir verdad, este tampoco me convence del todo, digamos que solo un ochenta por ciento esta convencido, pero eso es mas de lo que lograron los otros que escribi Asi que, me despido, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Por cierto, antes de irme, quisiera hacer publica mi gratitud con todos lo que me enviaron informacion. Les agradesco a todos desde lo mas profundo de esa cosa de piedra a la que llamo corazón (N/A: eso ultimo es joda, lo que les agrasdezco desde lo mas profundo xD ). Hablando en serio, se los agradesco con todo la sangre derramada, con toda la imaginacion desperdiciada, con todo el corazón (que no es de piedra), y con toda el alma, no saben lo util que me fue, les agradesco a todos.

Ahora, sin nada mas que decirles, se despide su escritor mas odiado.

Saludos de Kerosen.


End file.
